Echo Creek Academy Goes to the Beach
by Horseylover99
Summary: The students of ECA hop into a bus and head to the beach! Each kid finds their calling for the day, while Marco finds more than he bargained for ( The courage to confess to Jackie? His feelings for Star? Buried treasure?)


**Here's a quick story I wrote, if you like it you may want to check out my ongoing SvTFoE fanfic ( s/11244907/1/Remake-of-Star-Vs-the-Forces-of-Evi) these two stories don't coincide with each other at all. I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil or it's characters.**

 **Feedback (good and bad) is always appreciated. Hope you like :D**

"Everybody in, we leave in 10 whether you're on the bus or not" Miss. Skullnick announced as the students of Echo Creek Academy piled into the vehicle. The second the clock read 7:30 a.m. the bus driver slammed his foot on the gas, speeding it's way to the beach. The bus consisted of Star, Marco, Jackie, Justin, Andrea, Brittney, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Miss Skullnick, and any other lucky students who made the strict cut off time.

The bus made the, usually hour and a half long trip in fifty minutes and the kids flooded out, all fleeing in separate ways.

"Be back here at 4:00 or we leave without you!" Miss Skullnick screeched

"Let's go jump waves, Marco" Star suggested. "What about sharks and riptides" Marco worried before Star loitered alone toward ocean.

"Hey Marco, wanna build some sand statues?" Ferguson and Alfonzo called.

"I get rashes when the sand rubs me the wrong why" he called back.

"Yo Marco, we need a forth!" Justin and 2 other boys hollered from the volleyball courts

Knowing how roughly they played he replied "sorry, I'm afraid of the ball"

"Hi Marco want to go body surfing?" Jackie asked with two boards in her hand.

"I'd love to" he said, forgetting how terrified he was. It didn't last long though, he rode 3 waves and crashed 3 times.

When Star saw how Marco said yes to Jackie but not her she slipped out of the water and wept to the bathrooms.

"I.. need.. a break!" he gasped, heading back to the sand. He glanced where he had seen Andrea and Star swimming, but saw no Star. Fearing the worse he frantically ran around asking if anyone had seen Star drowning.

"What are you doing Marco?" Star asked walking up behind him.

He quickly turned around, but before being able to think he was distracted by a boy standing next to her. He was tan and muscular with perfectly coiffed hair (showing no sign of being effected by the beach's harsh elements), his smile was blinding. "Who's this?" Marco snapped.

"Hi, I'm Weston." He spoke in a husky voice.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Star chortled "and now that I have Weston you can continue playing with Jackie"

"He's just wonderful." Marco sarcastically replied. When the two turned around to walk off Marco noticed something odd. In Weston's back pocket were a pair of scissors, but not just any scissors. "Dimension scissors" Marco proclaimed.

"Hey Justin still need another player. You can borrow Weston" Star said leading Weston to her friends.

"Star Butterfly Rules!" Justin chanted.

After he won the match, Star had Weston help Alfonzo and Fergunson with the sand sculpture. Making an spectacularly elaborate castle, Weston then moved to body boarding with Jackie. Finally Star and Weston made their way out to jump waves with Andrea.

Marco waited for Weston to be alone and when he was he seized the opportunity and pulled Weston aside. "I know who you are and if you think for one second I'm going to let you hurt her-" Marco was interrupted

"You don't know me and you don't know my plan." Weston said callously, striding back to Star. Anger over took Marco and he jumped on Weston. Fighting ensued.

Weston swung Marco off his back, punching him square in the face and going for another punch Marco dodged. Their fighting types(Marco's karate and Weston's brute force) clashed, making them evenly matched.

Marco needed to think quickly, then he came up with a plan. Risking it all, Marco flipped over top Weston, landed and turned, and slickly snatched the scissors from Weston's pocket. Cutting a portal, Marco evaded as Weston came at him. Dodging once more, Marco was able to get behind Weston and push him into the opened portal. But while falling back Weston grabbed a side of the scissors in Marco's hand. Falling completely in the portal, he broke the scissors in half under his weight. Upon their braking the scissors, and the portal exploded, knocking Marco on his back.

Everyone at the beach surrounded the scene. Star made her way through the crowd "why did you attack Weston?" she cried pointing her wand at Marco. He lifted his head and seeing Star's hostile demeanor, raised his hands up to show compliance .

"What came over you? Weston was such a nice guy" she said keeping the wand extended.

Marco then realized why he was so upset about Weston and smiled. He sat up, grabbed Star's wrist, and pulled her in whispering into her ear "you don't need anyone else but me", as he kissed her. Star dropped her wand and froze until Marco let up.

Slowly drawing away from Marco, Star stared at his face, which struggled to hold in a smile. He stood up and dusted off his board shorts.

"I'll do anything you want, no matter how frightening, as long as you never try and replace me again" Marco confessed.

Star, still in shock, spoke softly "let's go jump waves, but just as friends"

"Sure... wait WHAT? You're rejecting me?" Marco said surprised and embarrassed after having it happen in front of so many people, including Jackie.


End file.
